custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nukani
Nukani is a Toa of Water in the second Matoran Universe and a member of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Nukani is not your average Toa of Water. She is aggressive and is an incredibly skilled fighter. She will stop at nothing to protect the Matoran and capture the 'badguys'. She travelled around the second Matoran Universe before joining the Order of Mata Nui. Hitsory Orentorus She was created on Orentorus by the rogue Great Beings. Whilst Mata Nui 2 was being constructed she travelled what was left of Orentorus and battled Skrall and Vorox. When Mata Nui 2 was complete she was placed inside. Zakaz Shortly after Mata Nui took of and travelled into space, she travelled to Zakaz. The Skakdi were identical to those in the Matoran Universe although were made the way they looked by the Great Beings, not the Makuta as they do not exist in Mata Nui 2. She went there in pursuit of a Skakdi with the elemental power of Lightning. This Skakdi had attacked a village on Stelt during her stay there. The Skakdi had killed seven Matoran and stolen the Protosteel they'd been forging. What the Skakdi needed this for, Nukani did not know, but it probably involved weapons. She caught up with the Skakdi and confronted her. Nukani came out on top and took the Protosteel back to the Matoran. Nynrah She then travelled to Nynrah and defended the main village on the island from a Kanohi Dragon. Although she could not defeat the creature, she managed to hold it at bay. Shortly after Toa Tobduk arrived and helped her defeat it. He then offered her a place in the Order of Mata Nui. She accepted his offer. Lights Out On Mata Nui 2's journey back to Orentorus, a deliberate fault in his systems caused him to fall into a coma. Every light generated by Mata Nui 2 went out plunging the universe into an eternal night. Nukani was one of the few members who wasn't assigned to try and find a solution but instead was sent out on the regular missions to keep order within the universe. The Wraith Later when reports of the Wraith, a creature believed to exist only in legend, started coming in from Stelt, Metru Nui and later the Northern Continent, Nukani was sent out to investigate these reports. She soon found and battled the Wraith. There was no doubt it was going to win the fight, as nothing she did had any affect on it. However, a Toa named Kirethen managed to sneak up on it from behind and kill it. Nukani then fell to the ground, having contracted the Madness Plague several weeks earlier. A few days later she was killed by Helryx to end her suffering. Abilities and traits Nukani is a Toa of Water. She can start or stop tidal waves and draw moisture from the air and fire it at an opponent. She carries what could either be called a long dagger or a short sword, just to confuse people, and wears a Kanohi Tryna. Her armor is covered in spikes. She is not like your average Toa of Water-calm and peaceful, but is quite the opposite. She can be aggressive and enjoys a fight. However her loyalty is unwavering. Appearances *Experiment Zone 1 Category:Toa Category:Water Category:Toa of Water